Accidentes en las vacaciones
by Leilael
Summary: Dante va a tomar un descanso y Patty va a disfrutar de su premio en la playa. Pero allá se encuentran a los demás cazadores, además Dante escucha que los espejos le hablan! ¿delira?, ¿qué pasará?


**DMC no es mío ^^ Disculpen si en ocasiones no lo pongo… jajajajaja pero se me olvida jeje, jeje**

**En memoria a todas las latas que perecieron en manos de Nero. **

**Vacaciones…**

Patty entra más que feliz al local de Dante. Él tiene los pies sobre el escritorio, una revista sobre la cara y parece estar dormido, como de costumbre. La rubia, infla las mejillas al gritarle:

¡Dante!… — Él no responde. — ¡Dante!

¿Qué quieres?

Hoy es el viaje a la playa, el cual ganamos en el concurso escolar. — Dante resopla, le dice:

No me lo recuerdes. — Ella pone sus manos a los lados de su cintura:

Como sea. Tú tienes que venir también. — Dante quita la revista de su cara, mira a la pequeña y le dice:

No tiene que ver conmigo. — Ella le grita:

¡Tienes mucho que ver!, ganamos porque nos ayudaste. — Dante cuestiona con calma:

¿Qué se supone que haré ahí?, ¿cómo justificarás que yo esté ahí? — Ella da un aplauso, como su hubiera estado esperando esa pregunta.

Te apunté como mi tío y como un acompañante escolar.

Olvídalo mocosa, no soy niñera. —

Ella trata de apelar, pero él vuelve a fingir dormir. Después de veinte minutos, Dante sale de Devil May Cry, parece no llevar más que la ropa que lleva puesta. No irá como niñera, sino de vacaciones, aunque de niñera todo hubiera sido gratis. Lleva a Patty a la escuela, donde tomará el autobús junto a sus compañeros. Él se irá por su cuenta, sabe dónde se hospedarán.

Minutos después está en el lobby del hotel, pide una habitación modesta; pero el dueño del hotel, es un hombre al cual ayudó tiempo atrás. El dueño ordena que le den la mejor habitación y trato al cazador. Dante comenta, que no sabía que era suyo el hotel, el hombre le relata que después de la ayuda recibida, su mala suerte se esfumó y la fortuna le sonrió. Dante se limita a decirle:

Que bien. —

El cazador se marcha hacia su habitación. Toma el ascensor, se dice al entrar:

De haberlo sabido no hubiera llegado aquí. — Nota que el elevador, tiene paredes de espejos, espejos por todos lados. Su reflejo, le muestra la sorpresa de su rostro. El estupor se transforma en tristeza. Cierra sus ojos, no quiere verlos, no desea ver a todos esos reflejos iguales a él.

La campanilla de las puertas le indica que se ha detenido, eso aunado al movimiento. Escucha una voz conocida:

Viejo, ¿estás tan viejo que te duermes en el ascensor?… —

Dante abre sus ojos, ahí está Nero junto a Kyrie. Ella le pide a su novio no comenzar a pelear con Dante. Las puertas se cierran, y el cazador le responde al joven:

No Kid, sólo imaginaba a todas las bellezas que esperan por mí en la playa. — Nero ríe.

Vamos viejo, estás muy grandecito para perseguir niñas. — Dante sonríe al decirle:

Niñas no. Me interesan las mujeres hermosas, tan hermosas como Kyrie. —

Nero hace una mueca de disgusto, porque Dante está de nuevo tratando de ligarse a Kyrie. Antes que se lance contra Dante, las puertas se abren de nuevo y entra Lady. Dante cuestiona:

¿Esto es una convención o qué?… — La morena responde con calma:

Todos necesitamos vacaciones. — Ella se burla. — Creí que tus vacaciones eran quedarte dormido en tu local. — Dante responde:

Necesito descansar de descansar. —

Las puertas se abren de nuevo y bajan Nero junto a Kyrie. Lady le comenta a Dante al quedarse solos:

Pareces algo desanimado. — Dante le regala una sonrisa socarrona al responderle:

Para nada. —

Lady se baja en el siguiente piso. Se ha quedado solo de nuevo en esa prisión de espejos. Cierra sus ojos, pero siente que algo lo está llamando, es algo que sale del espejo. Da un paso al frente, su brazo comienza a subir para tocar el reflejo, pero las puertas se abren, llegó a su destino. Baja, ve frente a él una puerta, es la única en ese piso, ve la llave electrónica, no hay duda, es la puerta de su habitación.

Introduce la tarjeta en la ranura de la puerta, esta se abre, descubre una lujosa habitación, amplia. El piso tiene cuadros blancos y negros, hay una estancia, un estudio, varias puertas, eso parece más una pequeña casa lujosa que otra cosa. Entra, mira con desconcierto un enorme ventanal, el cual tiene un cristal reluciente y claro.

Dante camina hacia allá, mira que se refleja levemente en el vidrio, puede ver su reflejo, pero algo le llama del otro lado, algo grita su nombre dentro del espejo. Extiende su mano para tocar su reflejo, pero alguien entra por la puerta que quedó abierta. Voltea con velocidad, ve que es Nero, el cual observa alrededor y comenta:

Viejo, siempre te las ingenias para vivir cómodo. — Dante dibuja una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro y responde:

Esa es la ventaja de tener experiencia, no como tú niño.

Deja de llamarme Niño.

Vale crío.

¡No me llames crío!

OK NENE —

Nero saca su revolver, apunta a Dante, sabe que el cazador sobrevivirá. Trish interviene:

Vamos chicos. No van a manchar este lugar tan limpio. Nero, Kyrie te está buscando. —

Nero sale del lugar, tiene ganas de patear a Dante, pero su novia es más importante. La rubia entra cerrando la puerta tras ella, cuestiona al caminar hacia el hombre:

¿Qué pasa contigo Dante?

¿A qué viene esa pregunta nena?

No te hagas el chulo conmigo, esa careta no funciona conmigo. — Dante le dice con seriedad:

Vete entonces, quiero estar solo. — Ella detiene su andar, le dice al cazador:

De eso te hablo. — Dante le dirige una mirada severa. Trish sabe que es raro que Dante deje su pose bonachona y despreocupada, pero últimamente, él ha estado raro, aunque intenta ocultarlo. — ¿Por qué has venido aquí?, odias la playa.

No la odio. — Dante deja salir una carcajada. — Hay tantas nenas lindas que ver y conquistar.

También hay mucho sol, familias, risas, ruido… — Dante comenta, en tono bajo, casi como un susurro inaudible:

Alguien me está llamando. — Trish pregunta:

¿Qué?… —

Dante no responde nada más, pues llaman a la puerta. La rubia abre. Patty entra con premura, mira la habitación de Dante, se queda maravillada. El cazador pregunta:

¿No dijiste que llegarías por la tarde? —

Trish y Patty se sorprenden por el comentario. La mujer se aproxima, pone su mano sobre la frente de Dante, le pregunta:

¿Estás enfermo?

¿Por qué?… — Patty le informa:

Está anocheciendo Dante. —

El cazador da media vuelta, mira la ventana, es cierto, está anocheciendo. No se explica porqué, si llegó de mañana, no tardó más de quince minutos en llegar al cuarto, tal vez pasaron cinco minutos o menos para la llegada de Nero. Se pregunta, qué pasó con todas las horas que perdió. Patty pregunta:

¿Pasa algo Dante? — Él le responde:

Nada. —

Patty llena de ruido la habitación, se maravilla con todas las cosas lindas que hay ahí. Se queja, pues su habitación es pequeña y debe compartirla con una compañera. Trish comenta:

Este lugar es muy grande, ¿por qué no nos quedamos tú y yo con Dante aquí?

No. — Se niega el cazador. — Ustedes terminaran dejándome en un sillón. —

Las dos féminas se aproximan a él de manera amenazante. Media hora después, ellas se han repartido las habitaciones, mientras Dante tuvo que conformarse con el sillón, sillón que está frente al ventanal.

Él se sienta, observa la ventana, la oscuridad de la noche, las luces de la ciudad, una leve luna ilumina diáfana tras las nubes borrascosas. La oscuridad del exterior, mezclada con las luces de la habitación, hace que el ventanal se convierta en un enorme espejo negro.

Los ojos azules de Dante, se encuentran con otros iguales, alguien igual que él lo mira de la misma manera. Ese maldito llamado, resuena en su cabeza, es un sonido incesante, un grito que no puede callar. Se inclina hacia delante, tapa su rostro con sus manos, siente las perlas que es escurren por su cuerpo. Con un salto se levanta, da media vuelta con velocidad, da la espalda al reflejo, siente aún esa mirada penetrante sobre su espalda, escucha aquella voz igual a la suya, pero el latir de su corazón lo impulsa a correr y marcharse.

Sale, cierra tras él la puerta. Mira el ascensor, pero ahí también hay espejos, de nada le servirá subir a ese lugar. Decide ir por las escaleras. Va al acceso, observa todos los escalones que tiene que bajar, escucha el silencio, todo es tranquilo, puede oír el golpeteo de sus botas en el suelo. Se acerca al barandal, observa que las escaleras forman un cuadro, si salta puede llegar al final sin mayor problema.

Salta el barandal, siente el viento chiflar en sus oídos, levanta los brazos, disfruta de el pequeño ascenso de unos segundos. Comprende que esa es la manera de escapar al llamado. Sale del hotel, no le hace caso a la recepcionista, quiere correr, saltar por los edificios.

Siente el viento gélido acariciar su rostro, menear su cabello, alzar su gabardina, lleva a Rebellion tras su espalda dentro del estuche de una guitarra. Para su decepción, encuentra a Nero fuera del hotel, al inicio de las escalinatas. Los dos se miran un instante. Dante camina sin prestarle atención al joven. Nero espera alguna provocación, burla, lo que sea, pero no hay.

Nero observa a Dante marcharse, le parece extraño, piensa que tal vez esté huyendo para no pagar la cuenta del hotel, así que decide no darle importancia a lo ocurrido.

Dante camina sin rumbo, salta, destroza algunos botes de basura. Se aburre pronto, pero para su fortuna encuentra a un grupo de demonios a los cuales aporrear. Sonríe al lanzarse contra ellos.

A la mañana siguiente, Patty y Trish no encuentran a Dante en la habitación. Bajan a desayunar y tampoco está en el comedor. Kyrie les hace una señal para que se sienten en su mesa, cosa que no encanta a Nero; pronto Lady se les une también. Patty externa con preocupación:

— ¿Dónde puede estar Dante?, es extraño que no esté aquí devorando helados y pizzas.

Cierto. — Secunda Trish. Lady pregunta:

¿Cómo saben que no está dormido aún? — Patty responde:

La habitación de Dante es muy grande y cómoda. Tiene dos recámaras independientes. — Lady enarca su ceja:

¿Cómo?

Trish y yo nos quedamos en las habitaciones y lo dejamos dormir en un sillón. — Termina la pequeña con orgullo. — Lady le dice:

Valla cría que resultaste. — Trish comenta:

Ha estado raro desde ayer. Tal vez trae algo entre manos. — Nero revela sin darle importancia, mientras mira a otro lado:

Lo vi salir anoche del hotel, tal vez no regresó… — Una voz interviene en la conversación.

¿Se divierten hablando a mis espaldas? —

Miran a la mesa contigua, ahí está un hombre de cabello blanco, con una camisa blanca con rayas negras, pantalón casual y mocasines, leyendo el periódico. Dante voltea a verlos, deja el periódico a un lado. Se quita los lentes oscuros al decirles:

Me sé cuidar solo. — Patty le pregunta:

¿Por qué te vestiste así?

Estamos de vacaciones, ¿cierto? — La pequeña asiente. — Hay que estar listo para la ocasión. — Nero farfulla:

Viejo estúpido. — Dante se burla:

Kid, di lo que quieras, pero cuando estés en la playa te dará calor con la gabardina, el chaleco y toda la ropa que te cargas. —

Kyrie ríe de manera discreta, pues es cierto. Nero mira alrededor, observa cómo están vestidos. Trish trae un pantalón negro entallado, playera de prominente escote y sin mangas y sus botas. Lady, sus inseparables pantaloncillos, una camisa blanca y unas sandalias playeras. Patty no trae un vestido abombado, sino uno blanco, ligero y sandalias. Kyrie, trae un vestido blanco, cuya tela no es tan abrigadora como el que usa en ciudad Fortuna, sino es fresco a pesar de tener mangas largas, lleva sandalias también. Nero hace una mueca, pues es el único que no llevo ropa para la ocasión, pero él no quería ir, pero Kyrie con esa hermosa mirada y sonrisa lo convenció y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en el avión. Patty indaga:

¿Dante donde están tus armas? — El cazador le responde con una sonrisa algo hastiada, como si la respuesta fuera más que obvia:

Escondidas. — La rubia deja escapar una exclamación:

¡Ah! —

Dante acomoda su silla en la mesa de sus amigos, comienzan a charlas, sobre lo que planean hacer. Las chicas quieren ir de compras, algo que los dos cazadores ponen oposición por el bien de sus finanzas. Sin embargo, los encantos y el chantaje hacen que los chicos acepten el ese suicidio para sus carteras.

Ellos terminan de desayunar, cuando los chicos del grupo de Patty comienzan a llenar el comedor. La rubia los saluda, en especial a sus amigas. Los chicos se aproximan para observar más de cerca de Lady, Trish y Kyrie; Nero se da a la fuga con su novia. Las cazadoras voltean a verse al sonreír.

Haruhi se aproxima a Patty, ella interpretó a la princesa en la obra escolar. La chica le pregunta a la rubia por el chico que tocó el piano. Patty hace un pequeño recuento mental: Dante y Lady tuvieron un pequeño accidente con uno de los demonios que cazaban, lo cual los hizo ver con edad para asistir a la escuela; por esos días fue el festival escolar, donde el premio era un viaje a la playa para el salón ganador. Interpretarían una adaptación extraña de un cuento de hadas, que parecía una combinación entre Romeo y Julieta, la bella durmiente, historias de Vampiros y El Fantasma de la Opera. Quien interpretaría al príncipe se lastimó el pie, buscaron de emergencia quien lo remplazara. Dante fue el afortunado (el tonto que se dejó). Todo parecía que se había ido al diablo, pero Dante tocó el piano de manera magistral, por ello ganaron. Cuando Patty volvió a Devil May Cry, Dante había vuelto a la normalidad.

Patty niega con la cabeza, le dice a Haruhi que el chico, regresó a su país para seguir sus estudios. Haruhi luce algo decepcionada. Dante ve venir al papá de Haruhi y se da a la fuga, antes de que ese hombre le haga un interrogatorio de nuevo; pero Lady y Trish lo sacan de ahí, se jalan a Patty, Kyrie se lleva a Nero, las chicas están dispuestas a ir a las tiendas de inmediato. Dante traga saliva al decirse:

¡Ay me cartera!… —

Nero va encantado, pues Kyrie va abrazada de su brazo, la siente cerca, puede olerla y sentirla. Lo que siente por Kyrie lo pierde, así que no le preocupa lo que le pasé a sus finanzas, si su novia está feliz.

Inu-kyubi: Gracias por tu comentario en Accidentes ^^ Espero que este te guste también

Antano: Aquí la segunda parte xD jejejeje

Laifing : Espero leer pronto tu historia...

Diosa Luna: Sí, Dante extraña a su hermanito...

Abby-san: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, la verdad me halaga ^^ Espero poder hacer trabajos de igual o mejor calidad que Accidentes... Hasta luego

Necrofilica: Gracias por tu comentario :D 


End file.
